


IUNAE LUMEN COITUS (Moonlight Copulation)

by Nicofix



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies for long setup but theres just as much fucking, Consensual, Deepthroating, F/M, Mentions of the other killers, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Somewhat rough, Weird Biology, Weird Cum, but Gentle too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofix/pseuds/Nicofix
Summary: Claudette and The Wraith go to the dark woods every week after they escape The Nightmare. And usually they fuck.(Fic for a friend of mine, she requested this in exchange for things. Long build up but decent pay-off.)





	IUNAE LUMEN COITUS (Moonlight Copulation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MlleMim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMim/gifts).



> Kudos are appreciated, please enjoy the tentacle-dick.

It had been about a year since they had escaped The Nightmare; the Entity’s spider-like grasp no longer had a hold on them. But this new environment created issues for some of the Killers who now had to re-enter society. Killers like Evan “The Trapper” McMillan and Michael “The Shape” Myers had little issue, both looking like normal people under their masks – although the latter had a fairly recent and worrying criminal past, hopefully he would be forgotten. Even Max, the Hillbilly, passes for a horrifically disfigured human – he may have a lack of social skills but a more welcoming society would be more than happy to assist him. The Nurse, now unable to teleport or fly, seemed like a person with a few mental and physical quirks, and quickly settled down in a cottage in the woods.

_We don’t discuss Herman Carter._

And then there were, for lack of a better term, the monsters. Lisa, the Hag—an emaciated and torn apart woman who would be considered a zombie by the general populace – had to resort to swamp life, surviving in the wild amongst the putrid smell of the bog. Jake, a former survivor and also former wilderness boy, was more than happy to assist the poor woman in her ogre-esque life-style.

And that leaves the Wraith. The Entity, for whatever reason, certainly did a number on poor Phillip in terms of body modification. Already a tall and imposing presence, the addition of some vicious rows of teeth within his mouth, and a long, blackened fork-tongue made it especially hard to communicate with any sort of vocal precision. Now limited only to grunts and gestures, the Wraith also suffered his darkened grey skin with white glowing eyes, which made it hard for him to pass as a person in society. Now looking like a background character in The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Wraith was glad he had friends to assist him in living as a normal man again.

The aforementioned Evan McMillan, and a former survivor named Claudette Morel, lived together as what can best be described as a throuple – a three person couple. Although the Trapper had very little interest in Claudette, no harm to her, the Wraith loved them both – and they loved him. They moved into a small house in a village that Evan was familiar with, and thankfully it had forgotten the horrid history of the McMillan Estate Murders. Evan adopted a new identity as “Jason McKellen”, who lived with his loving – but reclusive – husband, Phillip Ojomo. Although they never actually officiated a marriage, “Jason” loved referring to Phillip as his husband, and the Wraith loved it too. Claudette didn’t ever really consider herself anyone’s wife, but loved the Wraith dearly.

 

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_Our story focuses on a lovely night in the woods, which quickly became focused on Phillip’s wood._

Outside the village, there lay a small forest. The tall, dark trees were illuminated only by a bright and blessed moonlight. The ground was damp with winter-rain, but now the sky was clear, allowing both the moon and stars to paint a picture in the night sky. The Wraith and Claudette came here every week, it brought some sort of morbid nostalgia to mind any time they visited – these woods were at least more pleasant than the woods from The Nightmare. This wasn’t the first time that the night had led to a little public fucking under the stars, but it never lost its charm.

Claudette was hunkered down in the forest grass, getting just low enough to reach the Wraith’s… peculiar cock. Claudette couldn’t help but gaze in amazement any time she saw it – The Entity was a bastard, but this particular modification made it apparent they were a kinky one. The Wraith, in place of a traditional cock, had a long, tentacle like appendage. The skin was coloured grey, just like the rest of Phillip’s body, and when it was tugged back, a black pointed head protrudes. Already the cock was leaking a translucent lilac pre-cum, and Claudette looked hungrily at the strange but welcoming treat.

“Okay Phillip, remember our rules; tap my cheek twice if it is too much, okay?” Claudette reminded Phillip. Phillip nodded in response, and Claudette got to work. “And tap once when you’re ready to cum,” Claudette smiled as she pulled back the foreskin to fully reveal his black pointed helm.

She began to softly jerk, the tentacle wiggling slightly in response. Claudette let out a small giggle as she pressed her lips against the black arrowhead, tasting some of the lilac pre. The Wraith shivered, letting out what could be interpreted as a moan of pleasure, encouraging Claudette to keep paying attention to his head. She continued to grip the base of the cock as she let the head slide into her mouth, running her warm tongue around it, occasionally flicking her muscle against his slit. More pre-cum began to leak from his urethra, and Claudette moaned as she savoured the strange taste of his lilac leakage.

Claudette opened her jaw a little more to allow the Wraith to push more of himself into her, taking little more than half of his cock into her mouth. Her mouth vibrated with a hungry moan, providing stimulation that travelled from his head to the base of his shaft, and throughout his body. The Wraith let his hands travel to Claudette’s hair, running his fingers through the coarse, black locks. He loved the texture of her hair almost as much as how Claudette worked his cock, jerking him at a moderate pace as she bobbed her head up and down on him. She could feel the arrowhead poke slightly at the back of her throat each time, sending drops of pre-cum down.

Claudette usually stopped at the halfway mark, but tonight she was determined to take all of him. She placed her hands on Phillip’s, and made him push himself deeper into her. He looked down with a look of concern, not wanting to hurt her, but she looked up through her thick-rimmed glasses with a gaze of confidence and lust. The Wraith got the message, and shoved himself further into her, allowing her lips to press against his pelvis as he thrust into her throat. The black head made its way into her throat, Claudette gagging around it but loving it all the same. The Wraith’s pace became erratic, but Claudette was satisfied with how well he was taking her throat. She let out more of those moans of pleasure the Wraith loved to hear, and in turn he let out a few pleasure filled grunts and whines. Claudette could feel him swelling, and prepared herself for his gift as he tapped her left cheek.

The Wraith let out an animal-like grunt as he claimed his release, his cock wriggling violently in her mouth as it pumped lilac cum down her throat and straight into her gullet. Claudette’s cries of pleasure were interrupted by a few coughs and splutters, the Wraith quickly pulled out as he continued to leak his liquid. Her saliva mixed with his cum dripped to the ground as she coughed some more, regaining her breath. After a brief moment, she wiped her mouth and looked up at him with a devious smile. The Wraith smiled, letting some of his sharp teeth show.

The sweaty girl looked up at her monster-boyfriend.

 

**“It’s going to be hard going back to normal cock after that”.**


End file.
